Brother Complex
by Yeollowbanana
Summary: "Angin, untuk menerbangkan rambutmu. Aku, untuk mencintaimu." - Chanyeol / "Kita kan adik kakak, idiot." - Baekhyun. CHANBAEK INCEST SHORT STORY SERIES


Namaku Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan yang memiliki segudang bakat.

Putra sulung dari Tuan Park Junjae dan Nyonya Yoon Minhwa. Ayahku seorang pengusaha properti, sedangkan ibuku sendiri owner dari beberapa restaurant yang menyajikan masakan khas Italia.

Aku dua bersaudara, adiku Park Baekhyun. Dua tahun lebih muda dibawahku. Well bisa di bilang dia adalah orang yang paling ku sayangi. Tentu saja, Bukankah kakak beradik harus saling menyayangi?

Walaupun dengan cara yang, _berbeda_? hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku bersekolah di Hanguk _Senior High School_. Dan tahun depan adalah tahun kelulusanku.

Dulu saat usiaku 7 tahun, aku memiliki cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pilot. Itu merupakan cita-cita klasik siswa sekolah dasar. Sehingga seiring bertambahnya usia, cita-cita pun berubah. Sekarang ini cita-cita ku adalah _hmm_ tunggu sebentar, maaf aku baru ingat kalau aku ternyata tidak punya cita-cita.

" _Hyung_!! Bangun kita terlambat!!"

Suara nyaring seseorang berhasil mengusik tidurku. _Mengganggu saja._

" _Hyung_!! Demi Tuhan bel masuk akan berbunyi 20 menit lagi!!"

Hilang sudah semua rasa kantuk ku. Mataku dengan sendirinya terbuka lebar, dan juga badanku _refleks_ melompat dari atas ranjang.

Terdengar berlebihan.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi??!" Tanyaku sembari menggoyangkan pundak lelaki mungil di hadapanku yang tidak lain tidak bukan tentu saja adikku, Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri tidur seperti mayat. Cepat mandi, dan jangan lupa urus selangkanganmu."

Mata ku bergulir ke bawah - _ke arah selangkanganku tentu saja_ \- yang sepertinya tumbuh tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Hei jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. _Dia_ berdiri karena murni dari sana nya. Kalian pasti paham apa yang di maksud dengan _morning erection._

"Tapi Baek kenapa kau memperhatikan selangkanganku?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?! Tenang saja aku tidak tertarik pada milikmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku tidak punya yang seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu, boleh ku lihat tidak?"

"IBU!! CHANYEOL _HYUNG_ MESUM LAGI!!"

"PARK CHANYEOL CEPAT MANDI SEBELUM AKU MENYIRAM MU DENGAN KUAH PANAS!!"

Dan teriakan dari nyonya besar pun mengakhiri keributan di pagi hari Keluarga Park.

.

.

.

 **Tittle :** Brother Complex

 **Author :** Yeollowbanana

 **Main Cast** : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Cast :** Oh Sehun - Kim Jongin

 **Genre :** Romance, humor, family

 **Lenght :** Short story (series)

 **Rate :** T

 **W** **arnings :** INCEST! YAOI! if you don't like just don't read!

.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan Baekhyun sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Bukan, ini bukan dalam rangka upacara bendera setiap senin pagi, tetapi dalam rangka telat di hari kamis.

Bukankah ini keren? memangnya kalian pernah berdiri di tengah lapangan tanpa melakukan apapun dan hanya diam memandangi tiang bendera? Kalian harusnya iri, karena hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Hehe

"Ini semua salahmu _Hyung."_

Nah yang berbicara di sebelahku ini _partner_ sehidup semati ku. Lihatlah, buktinya dia setia menemaniku berdiri di tengah lapangan.

Dan ya, memang semua ini salahku. Jika menurut kamus orang lain ' _lelaki selalu salah dan wanita selalu_ _benar'_ maka di dalam kamus ku ' _Park Chanyeol selalu salah dan Park Baekhyun selalu benar'_ seperti itu.

Kalian penasaran tidak mengapa aku dan Baekhyun bisa telat? Baiklah kalian penasaran atau tidak pun akan tetap ku ceritakan.

Jadi begini, ada satu masalah yang menjadi penyebab keterlambatan ku dan Baekhyun hari ini. Tadi pagi, dengan jurus mandi kilat sebenarnya aku sudah siap berangkat sekolah tepat pukul delapan kurang tujuh menit. Tetapi ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ku hindari.

Iya urusan, urusan alam.

Perut ku mendadak melilit, sehingga terpaksa aku harus menuntaskannya.

Ibu ku pernah berpesan kalau kita itu tidak boleh menahan BAB. Jika kita menahannya, kita akan mati.

Jadi daripada aku mati, lebih baik telat lalu menuntaskan semuanya.

"Ya, ya ini memang kesalahanku, jadi berhenti bergumam tidak jelas atau ku cium nanti." Perkataanku pun sukses membuat gumaman Baekhyun berhenti.

Hahaha rasakan.

 **Plak**

Tiba-tiba bagian belakang kepalaku dipukul dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Astaga.

ㅇㅇㅇ

"Mengapa kau terlambat?" Tanya guru botak berkumis tipis itu sembari mengacungkan ranting pohon ke arahku.

 _Duh_ , ranting pohon. Ku tiup juga terbelah dua.

"Begini Jung _saem_ , tadi pagi saya mendadak ada urusan. Bayangkan, jika _saem_ sedang terburu-buru lalu tiba-tiba perut _saem_ melilit. Mana kah yang lebih penting? Mengejar keterlambatan atau menuntaskan panggilan alam?"

Setelah itu Jung _saem_ tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dariku.

Wah hebat sekali otak Park Chanyeol ini.

"Mengapa kau terlambat?" Kali ini guru botak itu berdiri di depan adikku.

"Me-menunggu _hyung_ bu-buang air besar." Jawaban pelan dari Baekhyun sukses membuatku tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Pft-

Tapi belum sempat tertawa, pinggang ku sudah lebih dulu dihadiahi cubitan maut dari jari-jari lentik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah karena hari ini saya sedang dalam _mood_ bagus, kalian hanya saya hukum lari satu putaran lapangan."

 _Well_ itu memang hukuman yang tidak terlalu berat. Setidaknya bulan lalu aku pernah mendapat hukuman membersihkan gudang belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi kecoa dan teman-teman sejenisnya.

"Setengah putaran."

Oke sepertinya adikku yang satu ini sedang bernegosiasi dengan si botak.

"Bersihkan sel kulit mati dan kotoran! Tar-putar di wajah, bilas! MULTIVITAMIN!"

 _What the-_

"LARI LIMA PUTARAN SEKARANG!"

Bagus.

Terima kasih kepada Park _idiot_ Baekhyun.

 **Kkeut!**

Halo semua

Jadi ceritanya ini fanfic debut gue di ffn wkwk mencoba menambah pengalaman dengan nulis ff baku.

Sebenernya ini sama aja kayak fanfic yang gue publish di wattpad judulnya 'Abang' dan mungkin beberapa udah ada yang pernah baca. jadi kalo ceritanya mirip, ya emang ceritanya sama kok. cuma bedanya di wattpad gue pake bahasa non baku, juga chanbaek dengan segala kearifan lokal. di ffn ini, gue remake ff 'Abang' jadi ff berbahasa baku terus juga latar nya gue ambil di Korea.

Semoga kalian suka, mohon maaf kalo masih agak berantakan karna ini pertama kalinya gue nulis ff baku hehe

 _XOXO_ , review menunggu belaian.


End file.
